A Proposal
by AndLearnToFly
Summary: "I will stand up for you, and support you in everything you do. I will tell you how wonderful you are constantly. I will never let you be lonely.  I will love you forever, unconditionally and completely."


The restaurant was packed with regulars. Blaine and Kurt had been going to 'Mariellas' every Friday night since they'd started dating 5 years ago, their favourite restaurant in the world world.

The noise of talking, laughing, and background music hushed as the lights dimmed in the dining room, and the dark-eyed boy stepped onto the stage in the corner- reserved for the occasional band or stand-up comic on the odd weekend. A spot-light highlighted his movements as he turned on the microphone set up with a shakey hand, and waved for silence.

'Uhm, Hi everyone! I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm sure most of you know me from the past 5 years of sitting at that table over there once a week! Haha. Yeah, so I come here all the time with my boyfriend, Kurt. And I'd planned this opportunity to, uh, say something. So if you could bear with the ramblings of a romantic for a moment, hopefully its worth it!"

Blaine reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a tissue. He looked at it with confusion, put it back, then reached into his right pant pocket. His eyes widened, as he reached into his left pocket next- Which was as empty as the right. Panic spread across his face, prompting chuckling from the audience, as he started rummaging through all his pockets again.

He glanced behind him, and sighed in relief when he saw his jacket that he'd obviously taken off in nervousness. He took a piece of paper from the inside pocket and turned back to the hundred people packing out the room.

Blaine cleared his throat, and smiled at the diners.

"So I've found my notes, good start. Here goes, just bear with me!  
>Dear Kurt,<br>It's been 5 years to the day since I first realised that you were made for me. We've changed a lot since then! You no longer own a BeDazzler, which I'm sure you remember played a part in our first glorious make-out session, and I no longer put copious amounts of gell in my hair. But one things hasn't changed at all, and thats the fact that I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I love us:

Everyone in the audience was grinning, everyone apart from the tall, elegant and porcelain-skinned Kurt Hummel who was sitting by himself with a fork in his hand and shocked expression on his face. It had completely slipped his mind that it was their anniversary, so he had no expected anything to come out of their usual dinner date. And there was Blaine, making a scene as per usual. But an amazing one. Tears sprung to Kurts eyes, as he thought of the ups and downs they had gone through, and how strong they were. They didn't talk about the future often. They didnt need to.

Blaine paused, and continued.

"I'd do anything for you. I will do anything you need me to, because I know that with us its forever.

I promise to walk you to the bus stop every morning, no matter how early. I'll get even better at reading your mind when ordering your coffee. I'll take you to all the theatre productions and films that your heart desires. I will sing duets with you on a daily basis. I will slowly, but surely, buy you the entire set of Harry Potter replica wands. And I will also use the wands to pretend to have wizarding duels with you. I will try to sew up the holes in your socks. I promise to kiss you at every opportunity, because I could kiss you forver and it still wouldn't be enough for me. We will get a cat, and a dog, and one day we will have some gorgeously liberal Anderson-Hummel kids to call our own. I will still need you, and I will still feed you when you're 64. I promise to always encourage you to buy skin-tight jeans, so that I can check you out. I will buy you scarves for every birthday and Christmas. I will stand up for you, and support you in everything you do. I will tell you how wonderful you are constantly. I will never let you be lonely.  
>I will love you forever, unconditionally and completely.<p>

You make me laugh, you make me smile and you make the world so much brighter. I have no idea what I would do if I didnt have you being the first thing I see every morning. Thank you for being my Knight in Shining Armour. There is one more step for us to take. So, now, my darling Kurt Hummel. Will you make me happy for the rest of my life, and beyond. Will you marry me?"

Kurt gasped. To get married? It had only just been made legal in Ohio for single sex couples to marry- But it was still heavily looked down upon. And a huge step.  
>A hundred pairs of eyes followed Kurt as he stood up from his seat and took his time walking up the the stage.<p>

Blaines heart was beating impossibly fast. He grinned sheepishly at Kurt, and took his hand.  
>Kurt put his hand up to Blaine chin, and looked his straight in the eyes.<p>

"Blaine. It is impossible to put into words how much I feel when I look at you. I am one of the luckiest people who have ever existed, because I'm sure that not many people are touched by true love- And I have been. I promise to love you to infinity and beyond, more than Snape loved Lily, Macaroni loves Cheee, or FanChilds love Team Starkid. I love you more than all the stars in the sky or grains of sand on the earth".

Blaine blinked, and grinned. "So, Thats a Yes...?

"Of course its a Yes. Nothing could make me happier than being your husband. Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>I was feeling like writing something as sweet as cottoncandy. <strong>

**Hopefully I did it some justice- Remember that favourites and reviews are love! Seriously, just chuck a :) in my review box. It'd be awesome.  
><strong>

**Hope your day is lovely.  
><strong>


End file.
